


Gratitude

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the morning after Bones has released Jim from the hospital after Khan’s attack, and Chris is grateful. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

Chris awoke as sunlight seeped into the bedroom windows. He sighed, turning his head to where Jim always slept and expecting him to not be there again. This time, Jim was there. He slept, curled on his side away from Chris. The covers were gathered around his waist and his head was just below the pillow. He slept quietly, apparently secure in their home.

Chris smiled, they’d enjoyed themselves last night as the memories returned to him. He watched as the sun turned Jim a burnished gold. Chris watched him. He’d come so close to losing Jim just months ago, and he was grateful to Bones for fighting to save him. He saved them both, really. Chris was honest enough to know that he would never have survived if Jim had never come back.

Chris turned over and traced his fingers over Jim’s back lightly enough that his husband never felt them. Chris sighed and snuggled up behind him, pulling him slightly backwards into his arms. Jim murmured something before sighing, and never apparently waking. Chris could appreciate it, Jim had spent way too long in a hospital bed. As Chris pressed a kiss into Jim’s bare back the alarm clock on the nightstand went off. The latest voices of NPR blared through the room, Chris heard Jim moan, “Morning already?”

“You spend nearly six months in bed and you’re now complaining about mornings?” Chris laughed.

Jim snuggled deeper into Chris’ arms, “Now that I’m home, it’s different. That, and you’re leaving, I’m not going anywhere but physical therapy for at least the next two weeks.”

“You have a meeting with Admiral Barnett later,” Chris said, applying another kiss to Jim’s shoulder.

“Yeah, he’s wanting me to teach something at the Academy. Something about tactics or engineering?” Jim said blearily. “You have to get up and get ready soon, you know.”

Chris laughed, “I know, I’m just intent on enjoying myself right now.” Jim laid his head back against Chris’ shoulder and enjoyed the attention. Chris soon sighed as he slipped his arms out from around Jim and his body out of bed. He turned to watch as Jim sat up and carefully slipped into his own boxers before wobbling into his hoverchair. Starfleet had made adjustments to Chris’ shower so Jim wouldn’t be forced to stand up for an entire shower.

Jim disappeared into the rest of the house as Chris took his shower. He emerged from the bedroom in dress uniform, running a towel through his hair as he discovered Jim setting out a breakfast. The smell in the room suggested that he cooked it himself. Chris sat down and dug into the scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Orange juice sat near his right hand. “I’m still amazed you can cook, Jim, without burning it anyway.”

Jim grinned at him, “Well, since I’m going to be a househusband for a little while, I thought I might as well brush up on my other skills.”

Chris finished his breakfast and came around the table to kiss Jim. He took his dishes to the dishwasher as he spoke, “I should be home about 1800 hours. I’ll call if I’m going to be later. Don’t forget PT or Admiral Barnett.”

Chris came home to find dinner on the table and Jim sitting on the back porch watching the sun set, “Oh, hi, Chris, how was your day?”

“Long, fortunately I don’t have anyone as stubborn as you,” Chris said with a smile. “You?”

“Barnett has me teaching a series of Command Seminars to not only Starfleet Cadets but Starship Captains. Physical Therapy kicked my ass, as usual, I came home and took a nap,” Jim snorted.

Chris came over and put his arms around Jim giving him a kiss, “I love you, Jim.”

Jim leaned his head toward Chris and leaning into the kiss, “I love you, too, Chris.”


End file.
